Keseharian Laxus Dreyar
by thundergodlaxus
Summary: Bagaimana keseharian Laxus Dreyar bersama Adik angkatnya 'Lucy' yang sangat manja, dan pacarnya 'Mirajane' bersama 'Raijinshuu' dan 'Makarov' di Fairy Tail. Bagaimana Laxus bersikap sebagai seorang Kakak, Jealous Boyfriend, Team Leader, Cucu Guild Master... Check sendiri bagaimana kisah keseharian Laxus. Rated T karena Laxus, R&R Thundergodlaxus tumblr - TsuyoikiRaimei
1. Pulang ke rumah Awal Mula Cpt1

Berjalan memasuki bangunan besar yang memiliki tanda yang sama seperti tato yang ada di tubuhnya, Laxus beserta Pengawal khususnya 'Raijinshuu' disambut hangat oleh seluruh anggota guild and seperti biasa, natsu langsung mengarahkan pukulan apinya ke laxus mengajaknya untuk bertarung. Tetapi dalam waktu tiga dekit laxus langsung bisa menghadang tinju api natsu dan meninju balik dirinya sehingga ia langsung KO. Gray dan seluruh laki-laki di guild langsung tertawa melihat keadaan Natsu dan elfman mengatakan betapa kuat dan 'Laki-laki'nya laxus.

Lucy yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa menjadi adik angkat laxus, langsung menghampiri kakak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut blonde yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Okaeri Laxus-nii" Lucy tersenyum lebar kepada Laxus dan ketiga anggota teamnya, Lucy memandangi Laxus menunggu sesuatu darinya tetap tersenyum lebar membuat orang-orang di guild heran dengan kelakuan si mage perempuan ini.

"Tadaima.. APA?" Dengan suaranya yang besar dan menyeramkan lucy tampak tidak takut sama sekali, afterall jika ada orang yang tahu bagaimana laxus yang seberanya maka lucy adalah salah satu ahlinya.

"Ini sudah satu bulan sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu kakak pirangku, bukankan si putri kecil yang manis ini berhak untuk mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat dan hadiah?"

Orang-orang di guild mengamgap Lucy gila karena meminta LAXUS untuk memeluknya, menutup mata mereka karena takut si Lightning dragon slayer akan memukuli Lucy, mereka dikejutkan oleh Laxus yang bukannya memukul Lucy malah memeluk dirinya, Natsu yang pingsan langsung terbangun dan kaget, dan orang-orang di guild yang belum tahu tentang Laxus yang mengangkat Lucy sebagai adiknya sejak 10 bulan terakhir hanya terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Akhirnya mereka dikagetkan oleh suara tawa kecil yang datang dari bar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mirajane. Di Guild hanya Mira, Erza, Gildart dan Makarov yang berani mentertawakan Laxus. Mendengan Tawa kecil mirajane Laxus langsung menghentikan pelukannya yang membuat Lucy cemberut tetapi langsung berubah menjadi senyum dan tawa kecil yang seirama dengan mirajane.

Laxus langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang agak sedikit memerah karena malu, dia masih belum terbiasa untuk menjadi pusat perhatian dan menunjukan sifat tersembunyinya didepan umum. "Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucy dari aku memeluk lucy!" agak sedikit kesal Laxus meminta kedua wanita ini untuk berhenti tertawa, Raijinshuu yang merasa harus membela pimpinan mereka bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, karena orang yang mentertawai Laxus adalah dua orang yang paling penting dan tidak boleh disakiti.

"Tidak ada yang lucu Lax-kun, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sangatlah manis, yang membuat lucu adalah orang-orang di guild yang tampaknya berhenti bernafas melihatmu memeluk lucy dan bukannya memukul dirinya" Mirajane menjelaskan, berjalan menuju si duo blonde. Raijinshuu sebenarnya agak sedikit setuju dengan mirajane, kalau orang lain pasti sangat kaget melihat Laxus memeluk Lucy, tapi Freed, Ever dan Bilxow tahu kalau Laxus sangat menyayangi Adik angkatnya ini.

"Aku tidak akan memukul lucy, dan kenapa hanya lucy yang menyambutku? Tidakkah kau rindu padaku?" Pertanyaan Laxus membuat Mirajane sedikit blushing dan Semua member Guild makin terdiam melihat adegan yang seperti sinetron ini terjadi didepan mata kepala mereka, merasa seperti bermimpi karena ini adalah Laxus Dreyar, orang yang paling menakutkan di Guild meminta Mira untuk menyambutnya.

"Okaeri Lax-kun" Mira tersenyum kepada Laxus. Tidak banyak yang tahu apa sebenarnya hubungan Laxus dengan Barmaid mereka tetapi tidak ada yang berani bertanya. Hal yang mereka saksinya berikutnya membuat mereka yakin kalau mereka sebenernya sedang mimpi masal, karena Laxus Dreyar tiba-tiba mencium bibir Mirajane disepan mereka semua, di guild hall.

"Tadaima beautiful" laxus memberikan senyum khasnya selesai mencium Mira. Lucy hanya tertawa melihat Mira yang gantian menjadi malu, Raijinshuu pun hanya tersenyum melihat pimpinannya akhirnya menunjukan ke publik kalau Mirajane adalah miliknya.

Mira yang merasa malu langsung memukul tangan laxus playfully sebelum menguburkan mukanya di dada laxus, sambil memeluknya.

"APA?" Memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada memeber guild yang tampaknya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, laxus yang masih memeluk Mira langsung tersenyum "Mira dan aku sudah Berpacaran sejak 8 bulan yang lalu!" memberikan tatapan 'akan kubunuh siapapun yang menggodanya' laxus mencium kepala mira. Elfman yang melihat Laxus Mencium Mira berteriak kalau Laxus sangan 'Manly' jadi dia tidak masalah kalau Laxus menjadi pacar dari Nee-chan nya.

Laxus tahu kalau dia dan mira harus memberitahukan Guild kalau mereka berpacaran tetapi tidak disangka kalau ia akan memberi tuhukan denagn cara seperti ini, Tapi Laxus tidak peduli, ia bahagia dengan keadaanya saat ini dan itu adalah yang paling penting untuknya.

* * *

Yap, Ini cerita Author Pertama dengan bahasa Indonesia, Pingin coba xD Soalnya Authour Roleplay Laxus **[Thundergodlaxus yg sekarang ganti jadi TsuyoiKiRaimei]** Pakai bahasa Inggris [jarang ketemu org Indo ._.]

Hubungan Laxus-Lucy, Laxus-Mira based dari roleplay Laxusnya author ^^ Mohon Baca dan Review... Musti Author Lanjut atau engga nih?


	2. Makarov Ctp 2

Lupa kemarin : **FAIRY TAIL [Laxus, Mirajane, Freed, Lucy, Makarov, dll] (c) Hiro Mashima**

_Kalau FT Punyanya Author Miraxus Pasti udah canon, nikah dan punya anak :p _

Maaf kalau yang ini jauh lebih pendek _[ngetiknya di hp sih jadi engga engeh kalu pendek]_

* * *

Dua alis kuning milik pria tampan sedang tertekuk, menunjukan kalau pria tersebut sedang memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin terlalu keras berfikir sampai ia tidak memperdulikan keributan yang terjadi di guild, lagipula ia memiliki tiga pengawal yang siap untuk melindungi dirinya dari hantaman bangku maupun meja yang melayang kearah dirinya. Menghabiskan tegukan terakhir birnya, Laxus Dreyar, si pria tampan yang tampaknya telah menemukan solusi dari apapun masalah yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya langsung berdiri, membuat pacarnya yang dari tadi tersenyum memperhatikan kelakuan laxus yang menurutnya sangat manis dan lucu.

"Mira, apa jiji diruangannya?"

Mendengar keseriusan dalam suara Laxus, Mira langsung mengagguk. "Master dari tadi belum meninggalkan kantornya"

"Baiklah!" Laxus langsung berjalan menuju kantor Makarov.

"Mau apa lax-kun?" Mira sempat bertanya sebelum Laxus pergi terlalu jauh.

"Ada urusan yang sangat penting!" Menghiraukan Raijinshuu dan Mira yang memandangi dari belakang, Laxus terus berjalan keruangan Master Fairy Tail.

"Masuk" mendengar ketukan di pintu Makarov langsung mengijinkan masuk dan Laxuspun langsung masuk. "Ah Laxus my boy, ada apa?"

"Aku mau bilang sesuatu yang penting!"

Makarov agak seidikit kaget, karena Laxus jarang mau cerita tentang apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah, aku mendengarkan"

"Aku mau menikah dengan Mira!"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

**"Jiji, I said I want to marry Mira"**

"..." Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Tch, jiji jika kau tetap diam aku akan keluar!"

"Tidak jangan keluar, kau serius?" Laxus mengangguk. "Benar-benar serius?"

"Iya jiji! Kalau aku tidak serius maka aku tidak akan bilang apa-apa ke jiji!"

"... Aku akan mempunyai cucu perempuan yang cantik dan cicit-cicit yang lucu" Laxus hanya bisa menutup mukanya melihat kelakuan kakeknya yang sangat girang dengan keputusannya untuk menikahi Mirajane.

* * *

Himiki-chan : Iya bisa, Authornya kan RP pakai bahasa Inggris, Boleh aja kalau mau di BETA-in

pidachan99 : Makasih Pida-chan, ini dilanjutin :]

daphne A : Nanti dibuat cerita awalnya Laxus dan Lucy jadi adik-kakak {Author juga hampir lupa gmn awalnya :p} Iya singkat, Author biasa buat drabble kecil soalnya *^*

Guest : Makasih, dilanjutin nih

Namiga Kato : Wah.. Hidup LAMI!


End file.
